


Despedida

by NaghiTan



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata se casaría con Gaara y Kiba para olvidarla le dedicaría una canción —Que solo la chica conocería— en la recepción de su boda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despedida

**Título:** Despedida.

 

 **Autor:** Naghi-tan

 

 **Clasificación:** PG-13

 

 **Personajes:** Inuzuka Kiba y Hyuuga Hinata

 

 **Fandom:** Naruto/Naruto Shippuden

 

 **Género:** Humor, fluff

 

 **Advertencias:** AU, se recomienda escuchar la canción **Obsesión** de Miguel Mateos frente a Reik.

 

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Naruto/Naruto Shippuden** no me pertenecen si no  su creador Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 

 **Resumen:** Hinata se casaría con Gaara y Kiba para olvidarla le dedicaría una canción —Que solo la chica conocería— en la recepción de su boda.

                                                       

 **Número de Palabras:** 1056

**Capitulo único.**

_“Quieres realmente a esa persona cuando no puedes despedirte de ella”_

Se había contenido en toda la ceremonia nupcial de su mejor amiga, más por el hecho de habérselo prometido a Shino quien se encontraba sentado junto a él, mientras ambos miraban como Hinata y Gaara saludaban a los invitados.

 

—Te controlaste muy bien— sonrió Shino— pensé que tendría que taclearte cuando el sacerdote preguntó si alguien se oponía.

 

—No fuiste el único— Naruto, un chico rubio de ojos azules, se sentó junto a los chicos, este iba acompañado por Neji, Sai y Sasuke—nosotros cuatro lo hubiéramos detenido se hiciese falta.

 

—Malditos— siseó furioso Kiba, mientras tomaba un trago de Champagne—, no es que fuese capaz de secuestrar a la novia.

 

Sus amigos guardaron total silencio, dándole a entender que sabían que era capaz de hacerlo.

 

—¡No hice nada!— se exaltó indignado— Inclusive saludé al maldito de Gaara…

 

—Pero si las miradas matasen— comentaba Sai, mientras miraba de reojo a Kiba— él hubiera caído fulminado ya desde antes.

 

Todos, excepto Kiba, asintieron. Durante la ceremonia, Kiba se la había pasado murmurando maldiciones e insultando el linaje familiar de Gaara, el pelirrojo solo se había limitado en ver de reojo a Kiba.     

 

Si, Kiba estaba enamoradísimo, arrastraba las sabanas, cacheteaba la banqueta, moría de amor —y todas esas cosas tan ridículamente cursis que se le vinieran a la cabeza—por Hinata. Ya desde antes de que Gaara se le declarase a Hinata, le había dicho a su amiga de la infancia de los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella. Hinata, con todo el tacto que pudo —y tiernamente— le rechazó, diciéndole que ella estaba enamorada de otro que no era Naruto.

 

—Maldito Gaara— masculló nuevamente al verlo besar apasionadamente a su amiga— donde la lastime…

 

—Serás el pañuelo de lágrimas de Hinata-chan— se rio Naruto—, ya te imagino acechando a ese par, para ver aunque sea el mínimo error.

 

—Cállate— le miró irritado.

 

—Olvídate de ella— le aconsejó Sasuke— hay muchas mujeres en el mundo.

 

— _Pero no habrá ni una como ella—_ Naruto imitó la voz de Kiba mientras aguantaba las ganas de reírse.

 

—Ya quisiera verlos sufrir de amor, me reiré cuando Sakura diga que mejor se casa con Sasuke.

 

—¡Oe!— gritó espantado el rubio— ¡Eso fue muy cruel!

 

—O tu Sasuke— le señaló el castaño— si Karin se va con alguien más.

 

—No me interesa— el moreno se cruzó de brazos— Karin no es mi tipo de chica.

 

—Se ve que Sasuke-san será eternamente soltero— finalmente habló Neji— pero cambiando de tema, no quiero saber que Hinata-sama se haya divorciado por tu culpa.

 

—Descuida— Kiba movió su mano izquierda de forma horizontal, encogiéndose de hombros y suspirando— no haré nada, solo quiero sacarme este sentimiento del pecho.

 

—¡Ya sé!—gritó Naruto, llamando la atención del resto de sus amigos— cántale algo que sepa que va dirigido hacia ella.

 

—Si claro— se mofó el colmilludo—, como si alguien quisiera ayudarme a cantar de improviso.

 

—Podemos ayudarte— sonrió Sai—, sabes que la mayoría de nosotros maneja muy bien los aparatos musicales.

 

—No decidas por nosotros espetó Sasuke—, yo no quiero moverme de aquí , ya divisé a un grupo de chicas que planean acosarme, y si me ven tocar, seguro querrán violarme.

 

—¡Que sufrimiento!— se burló Naruto— ¡Sasuke en medio de tanta mujer siendo ultrajado!

 

— Yo no estaría a gusto de encontrarme en esa situación— opinó Neji— es más, me sentiría usado.

 

—Contigo no sé si quiera si eres hombre— se rio Kiba— a lo largo de estos años no te he conocido novia… ¡Eres igual que Shino!

 

—¿Asexuales?— el rubio ladeó su cabeza ligeramente hacia la izquierda— entonces Sasuke es igual que ellos.

 

—Cállense— reprocharon los nombrados.

 

—¡Hasta Sai tiene novia!— se mofó Kiba—¡Joder! ¡Que es Sai!

 

—¿Qué tratas de decir con eso?—Sai lo miró molesto.

 

—Nada, nada—Naruto trató de zanjar el tema— estamos con que Kiba debe de olvidar a Hinata-chan y que lo ayudaremos queramos o no—y volteó a ver a Sasuke—si, lo digo por ti.

 

Y sin más, los chicos comenzaron a planear cómo y de qué forma harían aquello.

 

—Será cuando el padrino dé sus hermosas y conmovedoras palabras—explicó Naruto—que eres tu Kiba, coño, que eres masoquista.

 

—Muérete—le miró furico el nombrado.

 

—Y después dirás que le dedicarás una canción —agregó Sai—nosotros estaremos preparando los instrumentos, y mientras te miran con aburrimiento…

 

—Por que acéptalo—continuó Sasuke—, nadie le pone atención al padrino.

 

—Comenzaremos a tocar—Neji fijó su mirada hacia su prima—espero que no se desmaye.

 

—No lo hará—dijo sin más Shino—a ella le gusta que Kiba le cante aquello…

 

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

 

Y ahí estaba Kiba, con micrófono en mano, dándole la bendición a la ya pareja.

 

—Y espero, sobre todas las cosas—seguía hablando—que tu bastardo—señaló a Gaara, quien solo le miró interrogante—la cuides a como yo la he cuidado—Gaara asintió— les tengo un regalo—añadió, causándole un escalofrío a Hinata, esperaba que no arruinara nada—No Hinata, no es nada que te volverá viuda—Hinata suspiró—aunque ya quisiera yo—murmuró muy bajito, alejándose el micrófono. —Bien, es una sorpresa para ambos.

 

Ahí estaba la señal, detrás de los invitados comenzó a sonar una melodía algo movidita, Sai en el bajo, Naruto y Sasuke la guitarra, Shino la batería y por lo visto Neji acompañaría a Kiba a cantar.

 

—Es un regalo para ambos, para desearles u n feliz matrimonio.

 

Y ahí estaba él, cantándole a la chica que más amaba, quien se había casado con alguien más.  Mientras ella fuera feliz, él lo sería. No la abandonaría. En las noches, si Gaara tardaba de llegar de su trabajo, y veía que Hinata sufría, lo buscaría y le daría tal tunda que le haría regresar temprano a los brazos de Hinata.

 

El haría que cada día —a partir de ese—fuera único, aunque fuera de lejos y fuera su mejor amigo, la seguiría queriendo. Sonrió, si en otros mundos paralelos él era feliz con ella, con eso le bastaba.

 

Y si aun así no se quedaba con ella, quizás y si había alguien en su contra.

 

**[…]**

_“Hinata, podría yo sufrir por ti, pero mientras tú seas feliz… todo estará bien… todo estará bien”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Naghi-tan:** Después de una enorme ausencia, me alegra comunicarles que ya regresaré a este Fandom, este fic es parte del reto de **Fandom Insano** de live journal, es: Chocolate amargo… ¿Dónde estuvo? Desde el comienzo, en lo rico que es Kiba por tener a grandes amigos y en lo amargo del desamor… por que no puede haber finales felices… a menos que el ficker quiera, sin más…

 

Tchao!


End file.
